Talk:Blazing Buffaloes/Guide
The current article page looks like a talk page. All the content on it should be moved here and replaced with something with some actual formatting. (I haven't tried the event yet so don't look at me :p ) Tahngarthortalk- 20:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) So far I've not tested this with any other means of doing so, but being Cattlepult'd seems to reset the Eau de Buffalo you can use. And, frankly, seeing as how Cows are plentiful, it gets to the point if you switch between calves and cows, you'll never run out of scent. I think I've figured out the Bulls. I'll give you two hints: Pretend you're a matador, and use the Drover's mantle. =] --Erishkigal 21:40, 26 September 2008 (UTC) "If you are in a party, all members will recieve points for every buffalo herded by the party." This information is incorrect; you only get points for Buffalo you've herded yourself. --FFXI-Setesh 22:32, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Should be noted that returning two or more calves simultaneously nets you an additional 3 points to go along with the 1 point each for their return. --Thefinalrune 00:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Sometimes I am getting 4 points for turning in a cow. LDf5% 06:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Same, Seems that it goes 7, 7, 4 then repeates that pattern.--Kaiselius 06:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Are we missing any hidden prizes? (I want a Dash Sash) If we turn in a cow from herd #1, herd #2 and then herd #3 (is there a herd #4?) do we get a special prize? There is a possibility the seperate herds 'unlock' something. I know that they are seperate to stop you linking 10 calves?? I will try to confirm but if anyone else has tried would be good to confirm. --Granty 07:47, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I tried in West Ronfaure, cow from 1, 2 then 3 and nothing special happened >.< I want my Dash Sash --Granty 09:20, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Cow thieves? I'm noticing a bunch of lazy people who camp the second moogle and will 'steal' cows from those that herd them to the moogle. They run up and make the cow face away (usually resulting in it attacking whoever did all the work) then they turn it around and get the points. Or they simply run behind the cow with you, and sometimes they get the points instead. This has happened to myself and my friends who have participated in this event. And I notice these people doing it to others as well. It's quite annoying. :/ Anyone else experienced this? I think I liked the old "Toro" event a lot better...--Kittn 13:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, there are people who will attempt to steal or deflect your cows & calves despite the ease with which you can obtain points. I also got the 7, 7, 4 pattern on points, for the first three of any given herd. Also, I noticed that the moogle only listed 5 of my herded in cows/calves even though I had herded in almost a dozen. Kuroiyuki 14:10, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Just some stuff I have noticed and think might be worth sharing (Note that those are just my experiences and thus might not be 100% accurate): * The highest amount of calfs you can get to follow you is 3, any additional carf will simply ignore you. * You can push a cow and let 3 calfs follow you at once, netting 10 points. (without bonuses) * If calfs or cows from different herds see each other, they will turn around and stop following you. * If calfs or cows lose interest on you and their waypoint back to their herd leads them through the event moogle, they will get warped and disappear (You won't get any points though). * There is no buff icon indicating if you currently have the buffalo scent on or not. * If the scent is about to wear off, you will get a notice saying: "The buffalo scent is about to wear off", shortly followed by "The buffalo scent has worn off." ** Upon receiving the scent from a cow, you will get a notice saying: "You now smell strongly of buffalo". *** If you receive the notice "The buffalo scent is about to wear off" and immediately get close enough to a cow to receive the scent, you will neither receive the "scent lost" NOR the "scent received" notices. (The scent will be on however) * Upon accepting the moogles request, you will receive a level restriction (cap) of 75. ** The cap will prevent you from being aggro'd (tested while /sit or /heal). *** The cap will prevent you from attacking enemies. **** The cap will prevent you from casting benficial magic on other PC's (You can still cast on yourself though - haven't tried Party/Alliance). ***** The cap will prevent you from summoning your Adventuring Fellow. (haven't tried chocobo whistle) * You can only remove the level restriction by talking to the moogle and selecting 'Mosey on home.'. ** Removing and reapplying the level restriction will refill the moogles buffalo scent supply back to 5. *** The supply will definitively NOT refill each game day. (I have waited from 23 lightsday to 2 firesday and its still on 0, my current theory is that it gets recharged by obtaining bovine points.) * The Bull moves with increased movement speed (faster than running but slower than chocobo jig, I think). ** Getting catalpulted by a bull will warp you to the same place in each city respectively (e.g. Both East/West Saruta bulls will warp you to Windurst Waters - Odin's Gate, don't know about the others.) * Herding the calfs/cows to the moogle at the entrance of the zone will not warp them or get you points. (Yeah, I've seen someone try it) I might have forgotten some things and may update, if I remember or find out anything new. Also, I've been trying to lure in cows/calfs from different herds (see Granty's post) but seeing as they constantly run away from each other I just don't know how it is possible (maybe I just suck at it, lol). I've also been trying to lure the bull to the moogle with the drover's mantle...no luck so far. --Risa 00:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Problem with trying to lure the bull using the drover's mantle is that the casting time takes too long. You'll have to pretty much match the attack from the bull, which leaves little room to run away to make him follow you. Obviously you can't cast and run at the same time since this interrupts the spell. Additionally, it only moves like an inch each time I've tired to lure it, which in the end you don't have enough charges to make it all the way. So the only way I can imagine someone herding a bull is having a lot of people sacrificing themselves to make go to the moogle. --Lord0din69 10:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC)